La vida tranquila de Yoshikage Kira
by Fipe2
Summary: Un One-Shot sobre el mejor villano de Jojo, un día normal en la vida tranquila de Yoshikage Kira.


**Hola a todos, y bueno este es mi primer Fanfic de Jojo Bizarre Adventure, el cual es un One-Shot, espero que les guste.**

 **Spoiler:Si no has terminado la 4 parte de Jojo, la cual es Diamond is Unbreakable, no leas este Fic si no quieres Spoilers del villano principal de esta parte.**

 **no soy dueño de Jojo Bizarre Adventure sino del Inmortal Araki**

* * *

Hoy en la ciudad de Morioh no era un día tranquilo, el vecindario había despertado con las noticias del asesinato de una chica joven, rondando los 19 años de edad, a la que le habían cortado la mano por la zona debajo de la muñeca. La policia sabía que se trataba del asesino misterioso de Morioh por el msimo patrón que dajaba siempre, pero por culpa de eso no podían hacer nada a, respecto por falta de pistas de su identidad, al ser cuidadoso con sus asesinatos. Los vecinos hablaban sobre el tema algo nerviosos, pero había un hombre que mantenía la calma.

Un hombre rubio tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos al ritmo de una canción de cierto de cierta banda inglesa que sonaba en la radio de la cafetería en la que estaba, esperando su café. Unos segundos después llegó una camarera con una taza y una jarra, para servirle el café, mientras sonría de forma leve al hombre.

-Si que debe gustarle Queen, señor. Parecía muy concentrado con el ritmo de la canción-dijo la camarera vertiendo el café con la taza con delicadeza, mientras que el rubio sonreía de forma relajada como siempre lo hacía.

-Si, esta canción es especial para mí cuando salió, yo era alguien joven, me trae demasiados recuerdos-respondió el hombre rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿En serio? Como usted impone tanto, no pensé que tan joven-dijo la camarera riéndose un poco, y luego desvío la mirada algo incomoda al ver la tensión de los otros clientes por la conversación que tenían, mientras el rubio comenzaba a beber su café. -Señor... ¿Usted no esta nervioso?-pregutno la camarera algo nerviosa.

Al por eso bajo la taza, y aparenta una leve sorpresa.

-¿Yo? No, Lo de esas pobres jovencitas es una gran tragedia, pero confió en los oficiales tan entregados a su trabajo atrapar a la persona de tanto daño-respondio el rubio fingiendo esperanza y tristeza.

-Ojalá tuviera tanta fe como usted...-dijo la camarera sonriendo levemente, aunque aún algo nerviosa.

-Yo solo quiero vivir una vida tranquila, no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por los problemas de la vida, solo pensar en cosas que me relajen y evitar cosas que me causen problemas-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su café que se lo termino.

Hmm... Es un buen razonamiento. A-Ah ¿ya terminó su café?. Le serviré más-dijo la camarera sonriendo ampliamente, inclinando la jarra otra vez para verter la bebida. Mientras el hombre veía las manos de la chica con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? Tienes unas manos preciosas-dijo el rubio alagando las manos de la chica.

-¿E-Eh? E-Es usted muy amable señor..-dijo la camarera mientras que sus mejillas se tornaron de coleo rojo por un segundo y se reía de forma nerviosa. El hombre rubio alzó la mirada encontrándose con un gato humanoide de color rosa que le miraba directamente a los ojos, y entorno los ojos, mirandole.

[No me mires así, ya lose]

Tras eso procedido a beber su café, luego se lo termino, le da un billete a la chica y se levanto, mientras agarraba su maletín que estába en la silla contigua a la suya.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad señorita-dijo el rubio agradeciéndole a la camarera.

-A-Ah de nada, ya se va-dijo la camarera agarrando el billete, sorprendida.

-Sí, como usted, yo tambein tengo trabajo que hacer. Tenga un buen día-se disipó el hombre rubio y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar, mientras la música aún seguía sonando.

 _She Killer Queen, gunpowder, gelatine. Dinamyte with a laser beam, guaranteed to blow your mind anytime~_

El hombre caminaba por las calles en sus bolsillos, seguido de su Stand.

-Sabes que no suelo actuar en los lugares públicos, así que no me mí eres con esa cara. Además... Estoy en una relación estable ¿no?. La infedebilidad no es lo mío-dijo el rubio a su Stand.

El gato humanoide desvío la mirada clavándolesa a un gato que pasaba por ahí, que se acercó al hombre rubio y restregó a su pierna, ronroneadole. Este se agachó a acariciarlo. Él siempre se llevaba Benín con los gatos.

-Los gatos son unos animales muy tranquilos, por eso me gustan-dijo el rubio mientras aún seguía acariciando.

Tras un rato él se incorporó, mientras que el gato maullaba, y se fue andado a dirección a su trabajo.

-Killer Queen ¿debería comprarme un gato!-preguntó el rubio a su Stand.

El Stand lo miro con su cara característica, mientras que el hombre solito un leve "Je" sonriendo.

-Es broma, tú eres lo más parecido a un gato, no me haría falta. Le hubiera preguntado a nuestra encantadora amiga, pero habla tan poco como tú-dijo el rubio mirando su maletín de reojo, mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba, ya que dentro entre varias cosas, están en una bolsa una mano humana, algo reciente y parecía de una mujer. Tras un rato el Stand desapareció y el rubio entorno sus ojos, abrazando el maletín.

-Vete si quieres, ella me hará compañía en el trabajo ¿verdad querida?-preguntó el rubio a la mano.

Obviamente no recriminó respuesta alguna, así que bajo el maletín y camino con naturalidad y silbando la canción que tenía en la cabeza.

 _Esa era la vida tranquila que quiere Kira Yoshikage. Y a pesar de lo retorcido que era el, el solo quería una vida tranquila, por eso hasta con las cosas más inquietantes de su vida, actuaba como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, cumpliendo el dicho que las apariencias engañan._

* * *

 **Y ese es un día tranquilo en la vida de Kira Yoshikage, es por eso que se le considera el mejor villano de Jojo(jodete de DIO de la Parte 3), espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
